


Новый взгляд

by Amarillis_L



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для работы под прикрытием, Ямазаки переодевается в женщину. Хиджиката наблюдает за перевоплощением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый взгляд

Хиджиката стряхнул пепел в пластиковый стаканчик из-под кофе, затянулся еще пару раз, выдыхая дым в потолок. На серых досках чернела застарелая копоть, по углам висели тенета. Из приоткрытого окна доносился гул оживленной улицы, внизу то и дело позвякивал колокольчик, и хлопала входная дверь магазина. Ямазаки у окна зашуршал пакетом, послышался звук встряхиваемой ткани.  
— Обычно Серидзава приходит около десяти, но я думаю покрутиться там часика три, чтобы примелькаться, — уверенно рассуждал он вслух. — Может, узнаю чего. Дальше еще час или два, думаю. Раньше я его раскрутить не успею, — тут Ямазаки неожиданно замолчал, словно только сейчас сообразив, на что подписался. Хиджиката перевел взгляд с потолка на него. Ямазаки уже был в одних штанах, босиком. Он неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, искоса посмотрел на Хиджикату. Развернутое кимоно лежало на столе.  
Волосы у Ямазаки сзади были забраны в хвост, а челку держали несколько заколок. Хиджиката обвел взглядом его голые плечи — широкие, на правом багровел кровоподтек. Опустил взгляд ниже на идеально ровную спину, невольно задержался на пояснице. У Ямазаки была тонкая талия, узкие бедра и длинные ноги. И совершенно ничего женского в фигуре. Хиджиката вообще сомневался, что тот сумеет убедить Серидзаву отослать телохранителей и остаться наедине.  
У Шинсенгуми не было на Серидзаву ничего, только подозрения и косвенные свидетельства связи с террористами. Приходилось действовать неофициально и довериться Ямазаки. Хиджиката рассчитывал прижать Серидзаву в темном углу и задать пару вопросов. Обычно люди идут на сотрудничество охотнее, когда надеваешь им на голову мешок.  
— Приказа не было, — сказал Хиджиката, хотя вопрос так и не прозвучал. Если Ямазаки сейчас пойдет на попятный, он слова ему не скажет. Одно дело переодеваться в женское платье, чтобы затеряться в толпе других женщин или попасть туда, куда мужчинам ход заказан. Другое — играть в соблазнение, тем более, когда операции как будто бы и нет.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Ямазаки. — Если вы за это время придумаете что-нибудь получше, сообщите мне.  
— Ладно, — согласился Хиджиката. — Если не придумаю, пришлешь смс, когда он клюнет.  
Ямазаки кивнул и набросил на плечи кимоно. Оно было короткое, ему по колено. Перевернул еще один пакет и высыпал на стол разноцветные коробочки и тюбики. Хиджиката сначала удивился, когда понял, что это косметика. Но потом сообразил, что действительно же, женщины красятся, особенно когда идут в клубы.  
Ямазаки вытащил табурет из-под стола, но почувствовав взгляд, обернулся.  
— Что-то еще? — уточнил он немного неуверенно.  
Хиджиката помотал головой и потушил окурок о дно стаканчика. Запахло плавящимся пластиком.  
— Собирайся быстрее, надоело здесь торчать, — сказал он.  
— Вам не обязательно тут торчать, я и без вас оденусь, — заметил Ямазаки. — У меня рука еще не набита, чтобы краситься на ходу.  
— Хочу посмотреть, как получится, — пожал плечами Хиджиката. Не говорить же, что он тут сидит, чтобы у Ямазаки в любой момент была возможность отказаться.  
— А то вы не видели, — пробубнил Ямазаки себе под нос. Хиджиката сделал вид, что не расслышал.  
Он молча наблюдал, как тот орудует кисточками, сверяясь с вырезкой из дамского журнала. Его руки двигались плавно, осторожно, совсем не похоже на обычные движения Ямазаки. Вот он тронул скулу, скользнул пуховкой к виску, взглянул в зеркало и снова взялся за кисть. Наверное, это должно было быть щекотно. Хиджиката поймал себя на том, что смотрит, затаив дыхание, тряхнул головой. Пройдясь в последний раз по лицу толстой кисточкой, Ямазаки чуть запрокинул голову, мазнул ею по шее и груди. Ярко блеснули заколки, которыми Ямазаки убрал челку со лба. Хиджиката сглотнул — в горле пересохло.  
— Ну как? — спросил Ямазаки, поворачиваясь к нему. Его голос прозвучал тихо, словно он боялся, что их услышат. Хиджиката посмотрел на запертую дверь, потом снова на него. На стуле сидел Ямазаки, и одновременно не он. Будто черты лица стали мягче и выразительнее. Губы, обведенные яркой помадой, стали полнее, глаза — темнее, а на скулах алел румянец. И черт его разберет, то ли это из-за краски, то ли от смущения. Ямазаки улыбнулся, сверкнули белые зубы.  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал Хиджиката, на ощупь достал сигареты и прикурил, чтобы чем-то занять руки.  
Ямазаки поднялся и вытащил из пакета чулки, черные, с толстой резинкой. За ними из пакета выпало то, от чего у Хиджикаты кровь прилила к щекам — черные кружевные трусики. Тот словно специально взялся за тонкие ажурные полоски, разглядывая со всех сторон. Хиджиката поерзал на месте, закусил щеку изнутри.  
— Это что? — хрипло спросил он и прочистил горло.  
— Не уверен, что хочу это обсуждать, Хиджиката-сан, — напряженно ответил Ямазаки.  
«А надевать ты это хочешь?» — подумал Хиджиката. Лучше всего было бы сейчас пойти прогуляться. Или хотя бы посчитать пятна гари на потолке. Но взгляд намертво прилип к тонкому капрону в руках Ямазаки.  
— Ты собираешься это надеть? — совершенно глупый был вопрос. Зачем же он это все принес, если не надевать?  
— Ну да, — пожал плечами Ямазаки. — Кимоно тонкое, при прикосновениях отлично прощупывается, что под ним.  
— Черт, — выругался Хиджиката. Только сейчас он понял, что все серьезно. Насколько серьезно. Длинный столбик пепла упал ему на колено. Он даже не заметил, что не сделал ни одной затяжки. — Слушай, Заки… — начал он, но тот его перебил.  
— Все не так страшно, как вам кажется, — улыбнулся Ямазаки. Он повернулся боком, снял штаны, бросил их к кителю в большой сумке на полу. Туда же отправились и боксеры. Хиджиката прикусил фильтр и ослабил шейный платок. В комнате было душно и накурено. Но до последнего момента из окна неплохо поддувало.  
Ямазаки закинул ногу на стол и раскатывал чулок по ноге. Черный капрон плотно обхватил голень, ступня на столе тут же стала казаться меньше и аккуратнее, как и щиколотки. Острее проступила косточка у лодыжки; на колене чулок стал почти прозрачным — едва заметная черная дымка. Ямазаки тянул его вверх осторожно и неторопливо, казалось, даже расправлял и без того гладкий капрон длинными пальцами. Хиджиката заворожено следил взглядом, как чулок поднимается все выше. Язык будто прилип к нёбу, дыхание стало тяжелым, рваным, как после затяжной погони… Наконец Ямазаки откинул полу кимоно и пригладил черную резинку на бедре. Еще выше уже темнели трусики — узкая полоса кружева мелькнула под тканью, и Ямазаки тут же отдернул, расправил кимоно. Хиджиката вспомнил его слова про тонкую ткань. Пока Ямазаки натягивал второй чулок, Хиджиката поднялся. Вообще он собирался выйти, как должен был сделать уже давно. Но Ямазаки протянул ему оби.  
— Завяжете? — попросил он и повернулся спиной.  
Хиджиката повертел в руках кусок ткани, прохладной и тонкой, из такой же было сшито кимоно. Он подошел почти вплотную к Ямазаки, глубоко вдохнул. От него пахло цветами и чем-то странным, незнакомым. Должно быть, так пахла косметика. Ямазаки запахнул кимоно, дожидаясь, пока Хиджиката подхватит его поясом, а он медлил.  
— Хиджиката-сан? — тихо спросил Ямазаки, снова тем же самым тоном, каким спрашивал, хорошо ли он нанес макияж. Хиджиката перебросил изжеванную сигарету из одного уголка губ в другой. Напротив из окна было видно соседний дом, цветы в горшках на окнах, по улице, занятые своими делами, шли люди. Там за мутным стеклом бежало время, здесь оно встало застывшим дыханием. Хиджиката опустил ладонь на бедро Ямазаки, стиснул в пальцах тонкую ткань. Пояс светлой полосой лег на пол.  
Хиджиката сам не знал, чего ждет. Но Ямазаки даже не шевельнулся, только тело под рукой окаменело.  
Сквозь ткань на самом деле все отлично чувствовалось — неровность кружева, крепость мышц, тепло кожи. Второй рукой Хиджиката стянул с волос Ямазаки резинку, приподнял их, открывая шею. Медленно, словно воздух был плотным, как вода, Ямазаки завел руку за голову и, не глядя, вытащил у него изо рта сигарету. Хиджиката втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Тяжелый, горячий, пропитанный дымом и ожиданием. Прикоснулся губами к выступающей косточке, скользнул пальцами по шее. Ямазаки крупно вздрогнул и опустил голову.  
Цветочный запах стал чуть сильнее, и Хиджиката потерся носом о теплую кожу. Пропустил волосы между пальцев, легко потянул за черные пряди, и Ямазаки послушно повернулся, приподнял подбородок. Под его челюстью сильно-сильно билась жилка, на коже проступили мурашки. От его доверия, от этой дозволенности, Хиджиката будто опьянел.  
Снова пересохло в горле, и он облизнул губы, ободрал сухую кожицу с губ. Хиджиката отвел полу кимоно и коснулся обнаженной кожи над резинкой чулок. Она казалась ледяной по сравнению с горячей ладонью. Ямазаки тихо выдохнул, оперся спиной на грудь Хиджикаты, прижался плотнее. А он спустил руку еще ниже, подцепил пальцами плотное кружево, сильно надавил. Под ладонью чувствовались крепкие мускулы, ажурная ткань щекотала, царапала подушечки. А дальше шел гладкий, бархатистый капрон. Хиджиката провел ладонью несколько раз, то надавливая, то касаясь едва-едва, наслаждаясь его мягкостью. Потом скользнул ко внутренней части бедра. Здесь кожа была такой же горячей, как у Хиджикаты. Ямазаки прерывисто дышал, переступил с ноги на ногу, расставил их шире. Хиджиката снова прижался губами к голой шее, прихватил зубами, широко лизнул.  
От близости Ямазаки, от его доверия член встал уже давно. Он терся о ткань боксеров, шов брюк неприятно давил на головку, но Хиджикате было все равно. Он прижимался к ягодицам Ямазаки, и, казалось, жар его тела обжигает даже через два слоя одежды.  
Ямазаки тихонько застонал, наклонился вперед, уперся ладонями в стол, позволяя Хиджикате почти лечь на него. В пальцах у него тлела недокуренная сигарета.  
Кимоно поднялось еще выше, и Хиджиката просто задрал его, оголяя зад, обтянутый кружевными трусиками. Провел рукой по ягодицам, сжал в ладони, крепко стиснул, забираясь кончиками пальцев под черную полоску.  
Ямазаки выдохнул что-то невнятное, не то стон, не то оборванное слово. Его бедра подрагивали, один чулок сполз до колена, а шелковистая ткань кимоно так и норовила снова сползти вниз. Хиджиката прижался бедрами, толкнулся на пробу, оттягивая ягодицу Ямазаки.  
В паху пульсировало, сладко и горячо. Он снова запустил пальцы в волосы Ямазаки и заставил повернуть голову. Взгляд у него был шальной, растерянный. Зрачок затопил радужку, расплылся черным пятном. Должно быть, Ямазаки что-то разглядел и на его лице, потому что дернул головой, пытаясь освободиться. Хиджиката не стал держать, просто положил ладонь между его ног, огладил мошонку прямо сквозь кружевную ткань.  
Ямазаки зажмурился, закусил губу, жалобно сморщился. Помада смазалась, стирая контуры. Он закусил губу, подался бедрами назад, и у Хиджикаты волосы на затылке встали дыбом, по взмокшей спине пробежал холодок.  
— Заки? — хрипло пробормотал он. Тот зажмурился еще сильнее, стиснул кулаки, изогнулся так, что даже стол покачнулся. И под ладонью Хиджикаты стало мокро. Ямазаки кончил с тихим всхлипом.  
Хиджиката отпустил его, отступил на шаг. В ушах бешено шумела кровь, собственное дыхание казалось громким, загнанным. Член стоял так, что казалось, дотронься, и тоже кончит, как Ямазаки. Тот повернулся спиной к столу и только потом открыл глаза.  
— У тебя десять минут, — Хиджиката успел первым. — Сначала Серидзава. Жду смс.  
Он выскочил за дверь, и только там перевел дыхание. Действительно, сначала работа, а о произошедшем он будет думать потом.


End file.
